


Sin Tally

by shadow_oblivion



Series: Priest Black Hat AU [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Church Sex, Hand Jobs, Incorrect way of forgiving sins, M/M, Magic-Users, Minor plot points here and there, Semi-Public Sex, Slug suspicious of everyone but White Hat, Tail Kink, Touching, Voice Kink, binding spells, or rather sex in a corrupted one black hat fixed up, priest black hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: Flug expected to be struck dead for some of the things he and Black Hat got up to but the demon seemed unconcerned about being damned further in the former church.





	Sin Tally

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing another one of these because damn do I have a lot of ideas for this and it’s relaxing to write. 
> 
> These one shots aren’t necessarily in order but I’m trying to keep them that way.

Flug’s life had gone from constantly running to suddenly having a place to live, protected from any rouge Reavers trying to catch humans. 

It had been a little difficult to adjust to and Black Hat was never amused when Flug would wake in a panic and try to run. That terror upon wakening ended as soon as Flug was able to see that he was safe, relatively speaking, if safe meant having a demon holding your soul.

That also took some getting used to but Flug was honestly surprised that after only a short few months, he had begun to relax in Black Hat’s presence. Flug supposed it might have something to do with Black Hat being calmer now that the demon had Flug’s soul in his hands. 

And with Black Hat’s church’  now open, it drastically helped to improve the demon’s mood. Black Hat was less irritable now and less likely to be eying Flug like he was something to eat. But whatever caused the change, it was clear that when Black Hat masqueraded as a priest, it was because it gave the demon something to occupy himself with.

Flug suspected that had Black Hat the power, the demon would have attacked the Soul Guardian’s home and White Hat in his mansion while he was at it. But since Black Hat couldn’t, he had to find other ways to entertain himself in a less destructive way once he didn’t have to play pretend any longer.

A sexual way of entertaining oneself with a willing participant.

If Flug was being honest with himself, he had almost expected a bolt of lightning to hit the building and burn it into a crisp after Black Hat had made his current home into the mock church it was now. And another bolt of lightning again for good measure, for defiling many of the surfaces in the building. Flug didn’t mind having sex with Black Hat but at the same time, Flug had been worried that White Hat would catch Black Hat in a lie when the other demon realized that Black Hat was faking his priest role.

It was relief to Flug that he had been able to convince Black Hat to study his chosen position to better fool White Hat into thinking he was trying to take things seriously. That Black Hat intended to make up for devouring human souls and other evils that he had committed.

Obviously it wasn’t sincere, but White Hat didn’t need to know that.

But during that time of study, Flug began to realize that Black Hat’s voice had begun to really have an effect on him. It had been a relief when Black Hat seemed himself and his home was ready to open to the public because then Flug had an excuse to make himself scare. It was better if he could take care of an erection in private so that Black Hat didn’t know that he had become aroused from the demon’s voice and how he had practiced sermons in front of Flug for hours on end.

The Reavers in the area of Black Hat’s home were the first visitors they received.  When they were not chased out, the Reavers would either silently sit on the pews and listen to Black Hat, or they would come now and again to visit Black Hat when he lounged in the confessional.

It was clear to Flug in these instances that Black Hat was testing the waters and seeing if he could fool the humanoid beings.  Flug was certain that Black Hat succeeded, because after only a few weeks, Black Hat began to draw in a small crowd of Reavers to his building. There were even some surprise appearances by suspicious Soul Guardians, their glowing blue eyes narrowed at times as if expecting Black Hat to slip up in some way.  

But Black Hat never did.

The demon embraced the role he had decided to pursue and put on a show.

Sometimes, Flug forgot that Black Hat was pretending, but whenever they were alone, the act would drop and Black Hat would have that shit eating grin on his face as he drew Flug over to he confessional to see if the human had any sins he wished to confess to him.

Flug felt dirty in those instances because Black Hat would touch him all over with his hands and those tentacles that formed out of his back to caress him in the confines of the confessional.

But as weeks turned into months, Flug did notice a change in Black Hat. The demon was nothing like he had been before the building had been renovated. Sticking to shadows and seeming to be watching every movement Flug made in a predatory way. Now Black Hat appeared more relaxed, and in fact seemed to become very charismatic as he enticed passerbys to stop at his refurbished church. Reavers, as had been expected, were interested in the place. It was likely due to the fact that the Soul Guardians refused to let them in their own single church in their city.

With the sudden occupation with talking to curious Reavers, Flug found Black Hat’s sudden change in mood to be a good thing, especially when Black Hat decided to add in some longer sermons in addition to listening to a Reaver when they came to the confessional.

Those times that Black Hat spoke to the ragtag group that gathered on the pews were...interesting times.  It seemed to go on forever because Black Hat seemed to really enjoy the sound of his own voice and some of the Reavers seemed rather enthralled to be watching this demon in disguise speak to them.

It would have been just fine to sit through them, had there not been one minor problem.

As before, when the demon had practiced, and in subsequent masses, Flug found that Black Hat’s voice affected him in a very intimate way.

-x-x-x-

“Forgive me, father, for I have sinned.” Flug said in a barely-there whisper, as he leaned against the box, unable to look within the darkness to where he knew Black Hat would be.

“Back again so soon, Flug?” Black Hat’s voice was smooth and almost reassuring. “I could have sworn you told me so an hour ago. What possibly could have happened in that time?” A displeased tsk sounded.  “I do not have time to address your sin. Another mass starts soon.”

“I can wait.” Flug squirmed on the chair he was seated on uncomfortably, aware of the bulge in his pants. At the confirmation of another sermon where he would hear Black Hat drone on, Flug squeezed his hands on his lap, his thin tail swishing back and forth in agaitstion.

“Come here.” Black Hat’s head loomed close to the open window in the side of the door and his hands rested on the open space.

Flug got on his knees on the chair and leaned agaisnt the door, bracing his hands on the wood as Black Hat’s hands pushed the bag up over Flug’s head far enough to cup his cheeks. Flug leaned into those fingers when they began to lightly caress him. Flug did let out a surprised gasp when one of Black Hats tendrils slid out of the box and went between his legs, rubbing against the bulge that was there.

“Such a bad boy, getting turned on in a place like this.” Black Hat crooned, as his fingers traced along Flug’s cheeks. Black Hat leaned forward and pressed thin lips against Flug’s, before the demon’s forked tongue deleved inside as Flug hesitantly parted his lips. Black Hat held tight and perused Flug’s willing mouth before he released him and gave him a light pat on the cheek. “If you gather any more sins in the next hour, do be sure to bring them to me after mass.” The tentacle between Flug’s legs moved again, pointedly pressing against the human’s crotch and causing Flug to buck against the pressure. 

Black Hat’s touch was gone in an instant and Flug found himself heaving for breath as he looked into a now empty confessional. Flug twisted about and saw Black Hat casually striding for the alter, removing his hat as he did and setting it down in view. Flug’s heart began to race as the demon’s single visible eye locked on him, promising Flug so much with that lust-filled gaze, even if it was only further damnation.

Flug couldn’t help but let out a little turned on whimper and squirmed beneath the gaze as it intensified. Flug broke eye contact and looked away as he hastily adjusted himself as Revears began to enter the building, taking a seat where they wished on pews. Flug sat at the back in the corner and shied away from the curious looks some of the animal-like humanoid beings sent him. Flug curled in on himself more when a few Soul Guardians took a seat one pew ahead of him, and to his left. 

Flug found, as Black Hat greeted those in the room, that he felt out of place among the Reavers and Soul Guardians scattered among the pews. 

Black Hat continued to speak, unconcerned or unaware of Flug’s plight.

Uncomfortable with the curious gazes, Flug slunk away to the back of the church some 30 minutes into the service. Flug felt along the wall until he found a door, and opened it up to a small, empty storage room. Flug turned the lights on as he closed the door as silently as he could. In the dim light of the room, Flug closed his eyes and listened to Black Hat speak. Flug wouldn’t have ever expected it but he found that whenever Black Hat put on an act that the demon’s voice went straight to his dick. So really, hiding in this storage room did nothing to solve his problem, as Flug could still hear the service going on. 

Opening his eyes briefly, Flug gave the closed door an anxious look, before he shut them again and slid down along the wall to the floor. Shifting uncomfortably, Flug hastily undid his belt, and dragged his pants down, along with his boxers, to expose his swelling cock. The longer he listened to Black Hat’s cajoling tone, the more turned on Flug became. He let out the faintest of whimpers and wrapped a hand around his shaft in an attempt to give himself some relief.  

Flug stroked himself, struggling to remember how Black Hat had done so to him the night before. A few swipes of his thumb to the tip and another squeeze caused Flug to drop his head back against the wall behind him in frustration.

It wasn’t enough.

Whatever the demon had done to him was making it harder to get off on his own. And Flug could still hear Black Hat speaking, and the demon seemed very pleased with himself, even if it didn’t appear to fit with what he was saying. Flug’s hand stilled on his dick as his tail curled against his body and he let out a groan.

Black Hat knew exactly what he was doing to him right now, didn’t he?

“Dirty old bastard.” Flug grumbled under his breath, as he resumed his ministrations. But no matter how much he attempted to get himself off, Flug could only just get himself to the edge. Flug let out a soft, frustrated sound. Even though he wasn’t able to finish himself off, Flug continued to try. With every caress of his own hand, every touch he gave to his own cock, Flug allowed himself to become a little louder in his desperation.

Flug had a feeling that Black Hat could hear him and if he was going to be unable to come, he was intending to rile the demon up as well. Flug felt like he shouldn’t be giving himself a handjob in the supply closet, because anyone could walk in on him. It wasn’t private as the bedroom was. After all the basement was off-limits to anyone but himself and Black Hat. But now that he had started, Flug found that he couldn’t help himself.

Unbeknowst to Flug, lost in his own head as he struggled to jack off, the crowd had begun to disperse early. The only indication that Flug had that he was no longer alone in the storage room was the way it suddenly grew darker, the lights overhead flickering. Flug’s eyes flew open as his hand slowed when he felt Black Hat’s presence. Flug slowly tilted his head back and found that the demon was crouched in front of him. Flug trembled as Black Hat leaned in close to laugh as a clawed hand stilled Flug’s hand. 

“So sinful.”  Black Hat teased, his breath ghosting along the skin of Flug’s throat.  “Pleasuring yourself in a house of worship.”

”it’s not a real church.” Flug breathed out in return. “Because you’re not actually a priest.”

”You will find those who have come here to argue otherwise.” Black Hat said  as he slid his free hand down to grip Flug’s tail to give it a tug. “Turn over, and do not touch yourself. I will show you how much of a ‘dirty old bastard’ I am.”

Flug groaned something over the idea that yes, Black Hat had heard him and knew the effect he had had on him with his voice. But as soon as he was given space,  Flug turned around immediately, because he had a feeling he was going to enjoy where this was going.  And then Flug got tangled in his own pants and fell over, tail sliding between his legs in self-conscious embarrassment.

“Is your lack of coordination due to your cock?” Black Hat removed Flug’s boxers and pants off the rest of the way impatiently, and then started to run his hand along Flug’s tail. “I will take it as a compliment that you find it difficult to move your limbs in my presence in your state.”

Flug whimpered over the way Black Hat caressed his tail, but struggled to remain otherwise silent, knowing that if he touched himself now that Black Hat was likely to leave him there by himself. 

“Yes, let me take care of that for you.” Black Hat said approvingly as he tugged Flug closer to him by the base of his tail. The demon rested one hand over Flug’s back as the other continued to stroke the tail, fingers pressing down and making Flug twitch. “Allow me to take your sins from you.”

“It’s not that simple.” Flug murmured agaisnt the floor, shivering as Black Hat stroked his tail absently. 

“I can make it be that simple. You only need to let me forgive you of it.” Black Hat brought Flug closer to him, hand trailing down along Flug’s thin black tail until he reached the base. Clawed fingers scratched lightly along the skin where the tail was attached.

“Black Hat...” Flug bucked against Black Hat’s touch, then went still as the demon’s hand left his tail and flickered it to have Flug hold it up.

Black Hat waited for the tail to move out of the way, and once it had, wasted no time in pressing a finger against his hole in silent promise.

”How many times must I remind you how to address me in times like these?” Black Hat traced his finger along heavier.

“Please, father.” Flug presed back against the demon’s questing finger. “Please forgive my sin of pleasuring myself in this place.”

”That’s right.” Black Hat purred, as his finger pulled way and he let go of Flug altogether. “Sit up and lean back.”

Flug scrambled to comply, half ashamed and half hard as he sat down, tail tapping anxioisly against the floor behind him. But since Flug wasn’t near the wall, he couldn’t lean back without falling over, so he looked to Black Hat for further instruction.

“Lie back.” Black Hat said again, this time with a sharp grin of encouragement.

Flug did so, expecting to fall over, only to come into contact with one of Black Hat’s tentacles in the dimly lit room.

“Spread your legs for me.” Black Hat said simply, as he removed the clothing he wore with a snap of his fingers. The demon left his top hat and stole on.

Flug swallowed hard at the exposed lithe form but did as asked. The tentacle caressed his back lightly before it held still. Flug let out a gasp as Black Hat straddled his lap.

With a sharp smile, the demon slid a hand along Flug’s cock before Black Hat guided it to the slit he had beneath his own tentacle-like cock. Black Hat teased Flug mercilessly by not quite impaling himself on Flug’s dick.

“Black Hat...” Flug gasped as the demon squeezed his shaft. “Ah, father, please!”

”I want you to think of your sin, Flug. I would like for you to fuck it into me so that I might be able to take your sin from you and you to be forgiven of it.”

Flug was too far gone, lost to the anticipated sex, so he was unable to point out that he would still carry the memory of what he was doing in the building. At the sensation of Black Hat pressing the head of his cock to the wet slit, Flug gave a nod, unable to form any words at present. 

“My sinful little human.” Black Hat purred. “You bring much to this existence of mine.” Black Hat eagerly rubbed his slit against Flug’s cock, rumbling louder when Flug reached out to touch him.

Flug shakily ran his right hand along Black Hat’s tentacle cock, running under the tip out of curiously and was rewarded with a hiss of pleasure. As Flug’s left hand moved down, he reached the slit and traced it with his fingers. The motion caused Black Hat to growl as he pressed down against Flug’s fingers.

“Yes, focus your sin of pleasuring yourself in this place.” Black Hat hissed again as he settled over Flug’s lap, and pressed down harder against Flug’s fingers in wordless encouragement.

Flug dared to rub his fingers harder until he was able to slip two fingers inside the demon, before removing them, as he was uncertain how far to go. When Black Hat didn’t say anything, Flug slid three fingers in, and pressed in further than he had before. Flug started to thrust his fingers in and out, Black Hat growling again overhead. 

“More, Flug. Give me more. Let me help you.” Black Hat pressed down impatiently against Flug’s fingers and hissed out in satisfaction as those fingers went in deeper.  “Now, Flug. Let me ride you. Let me take your sin from you.”

Flug removed his fingers hastily yet he slowly, almost reverently, guided Black Hat’s slit to his cock and let out a sigh as the head of his shaft slipped into the slit. Flug gasped and squirmed as Black Hat clenched against him with a sharp grin. Flug’s hands went to Black Hat’s waist as the demon slowly lowered himself the rest of the way onto Flug’s shaft, the demon letting out a soft snarl of triumph when he bottomed out. 

“Move. Move now.” Black Hat licked the side of Flug’s neck. “Fuck me. Get out all of your sinful thoughts and give them to me.”

Flug hesitated but the moment Black Hat rocked over his cock, Flug fell into a rhythm as he moved Black Hat over his cock faster. It felt good. Good to be surrounded and to have Black Hat lightly scratching at his upper back when Flug hit just the right way inside of the demon.

Black Hat soon reached over and grabbed Flug’s tail to pull on it as he rode Flug, the demon hissing something in an unfamiliar language.

Flug’s breath hitched as Black Hat’s tentacle dick slid along where Flug’s cock was buried in the demon. Flug's rhythm faltered. He was close and he surprised Black Hat by toppling the demon over and seizing his legs. Flug found himself rutting into the demon as his chest heaved and he shook with every small movement. Flug gave one final thrust and came, shaking as he felt Black Hat clench around him over and over through his orgasm. 

Flug pulled out a little while later, when he felt he could move. Flug shakily leaned back, coming into contact with the tentacle that had been holding him up before. Flug swallowed and quivered in desire over the sight of Black Hat sitting up and slowly pressing his fingers into his own body, as if the demon enjoyed the sensation of Flug’s release within him. Flug hesitated for only a fraction of a second before he reached out for Black Hat.

The demon approached at the wordless gesture and settled over Flug again, tentacle and slit rubbing agaisnt Flug’s softened cock as Black Hat let out what sounded like a purr. 

“Am I...forgiven, father?” Flug asked in a low, sated tone.

Black Hat shifted his body and rested his knees against the ground on either side of Flug’s legs. Without warning, Black Hat guided Flug’s cock back to his slit in order to sheathe himself partway before he gave it a squeeze. 

Flug shuddered at the sensation before he let out a sigh as Black Hat settled his chest to Flug’s as the demon rested his shoulder on Flug’s.

“You are forgiven.” Black Hat crooned. 

“Thank you, father.” Flug let out a slight whimper as Black Hat let himself be impaled completely as he clenched down around Flug’s dick in a weirdly playful way.

“Just making sure I got every last drop of out of you.” Black Hat said slyly but what he was about to say next was left unsaid as the door to the storage room opened.

”Have you no shame?”

“What do you want, White Hat?”  Black Hat twisted his upper body in order to keep himself connected to Flug’s body, giving a slight roll of his hips to make Flug squirm.

“Slug said I should come here to see how you were running this...church.” White Hat’s gaze was averted. “But I had arrived once the service was over with.”

Flug peeked past Black Hat’s shoulder and then shank back when he realized that there was someone else with White Hat.

There was a man standing alongside White Hat, dressed similarly as Black Hat had been. But the man was wearing goggles like Flugs’s over his face, the man’s lips set in a grimace of some kind.

White Hat had said Slug was a priest...or as Black Hat had said, acting as one.

Flug flushed in embarrassment over the way that Slug was observing him and Black Hat, not looking away as White Hat was. Flug urged Black Hat closer to his body in an attempt to hide, his tail sliding between his legs. Flug bit his lip when he accidentally brushed the appendage along where he and Black Hat were still connected. 

The demon merely purred something deep in his throat and nuzzled Flug’s neck as if they didn’t have an audience.

“Is this...is this a common occurrence for you to fuck the human? I realize you were doing so before but I thought that you were merely warning beings off from this place.” White Hat still had his gaze averted.

“That really is not any of your business, is it?” Black Hat asked.

“When you are fucking an endangered species it is.” White Hat bristled. “Why are you doing that to him?”

“I am merely forgiving Flug of his sins.” 

“Slug...” White Hat turned to the man standing next to him, sounding anxious. “Is that really something that is done?” The demon sounded almost jealous, as if the idea of Slug fucking someone was unbearable.

“You did not consult your little half breed after the last time you asked me?” Black Hat wondered as he traced his hands along Flug’s sides.

White Hat ignored the other demon, awaiting Slug’s response.

“Black Hat just wanted to have sex with Flug.” Slug said bluntly, letting out an aggravated sigh as he gave White Hat an exasperated look. “I don’t fuck anyone who come to me to forgive them of their sins”

White Hat looked quite distressed over this news. 

Black Hat laughed like he found White Hat’s ignorance amusing. 

“Are you all right?” White Hat asked, braving the scene before him to meet Flug’s eyes.

Flug wanted the floor to swallow him up over how embarrassing this was, but with Black Hat so close to him, an evil idea came to mind. Flug was seized with a sudden need to make the other demon as uncomfortable as he felt.

”I’m okay.” Flug said sincerely. Then with a smile, he added. “Black Hat is the one being fucked right now anyway.”

“You...” White Hat groaned, clearly not wanting to picture that further. “Black Hat, you aren’t going to have him make a...a...”

”That does not happen so easily with our kind, White Hat.” Black Hat interrupted smoothly. “But Flug would not be the one to carry what you are implying.” Black Hat smiled cruelly. “I very much doubt you will ever get one with the way your half breed baulks over your very presence.” Black Hat saw White Hat’s expression shutter but not before he saw the anguish that flashed by. Black Hat nuzzled Flug in a pointed way as his expression became smug.

Until Slug was suddenly near, forcing Black Hat to reluctantly part his and Flug’s bodies as he straightened and looked over the half breed with bared teeth.

“I will ask you only once to refrain from baiting White Hat.” Slug gave off the impression that he was not very amused with Black Hat’s words. “Do so again and it won’t be pleasant for you.”

“S...Slug, do not get so close to-“ White Hat moved in a blur, putting his body between Black Hat and Slug, when the other demon had made as if to touch Slug. White Hat met Black Hat’s eye. “Do not touch him.”

”You have not marked him.” Black Hat said dryly. “That makes him fair game, does it not?”

”You would be violating the terms of our agreement that allows you be free.” White Hat pointed out.

”Is this not imprisionment?” Black Hat gestured to the building they were in. “You speak of being free but with my powers dampened and my every move watched, it is hardly freedom.”

”A small windowless cell, restraints, around the clock sedatation and activated binding spells would be having no freedom, Black Hat.” White Hat said grimly. “I am certain that you have not forgotten the time between your capture and being brought here. Or do you not remember that you had been restrained and drugged in that small room because you could not control yourself? Does any of that ring a bell for you?”

Black Hat went completely still. An audible grinding sound began even as White Hat continued to speak.

”If you do not want to end up back in chains and under heavy sedatives, unable to move or even think about your plight, then I suggest that you live by the rules given to you. Once the agreed upon time is met, we will revisit allowing you access to more of your power and less spells intended to keep you in check.”

Black Hat started unblinkingly at White Hat, and Flug scrambled back as Black Hat hit the other demon in an instant with an incoherent snarl. Flug cowered in the corner of the storage room as the two demons broke the door and continued the scuffle out in the hall. Flug gaped in surprise as Slug joined in the fray and felt queasy over the sight of Slug’s needle-like teeth flashing as he bared them.

”Black Hat! Stop!” Flug didn’t know what was going on but what he did know was that if Black Hat was ever locked away, he would be unprotected in the world, and anyone could have access to him. Flug wasn’t sure if he could run any longer. Flug gasped as Black Hat went flying past him and hit the far wall of the storage closet. “Black Hat.” Heedless of the fact that he was still naked, Flug went over to the demon crumpled on the floor. It seemed like it wasn’t his choice to remain there, as Black Hat was struggling to rise.

”You do know that you are on thin ice?” White Hat questioned, keeping outside the storage room as if expecting further attack. “I could choose to let the Soul Guardian leaders know you attacked me.”

”By provoking him.” Flug said quietly. His tail was curled between his legs, damn thing, but Flug found it in himself to glare at White Hat. 

“Flug...” Black Hat awkwardly attempted to rise, only to sink back to the floor with a weak hiss.

”The binding spells activated.” White Hat said. “Or have you forgotten that they activate when you lash out with the little power you still have left?”

Black Hat’s claws dig along the floor in silence.

”I guess you’re no better then the Reavers or the Soul Guardians.” Flug said to White Hat in disgust. As much as Flug hated the Reavers who had chased him, none had tried to use magic to capture him.

“You really aren’t safe with him, Flug.” White Hat watched Black Hat attempting to rise and failing. “You should leave here before it is too late.”

“Leave him behind to go be poked at by curious Soul Guardians?” Flug hid behind Black Hat, voice halting but angry. “Go fuck yourself.”

“Slug!” The white clad demon looked on the verge of tears, looking quite distraught over Flug’s behavior. “I should have had you speak to Flug sooner before Black Hat corrupted him so much.”

“There are other times when we could meet with him.” Slug jabbed a finger to White Hat’s chest and showed off a hint of his fangs, which still had green blood dripping off of them from when he had bitten Black Hat. “And another thing. If you are so uncomfortable with them having sex in a church that is more of a sham of a real one, then we should leave this place and try another time when they are both clothed.”

“At least one of you is smart.” Black Hat managed to say, his voice sounding very weak.

Flug was alarmed to hear the resigned tone. Were the binding spells or whatever responsible?

”I am not finished with this talk, Black Hat.” White Hat backed away, clearly reluctant to turn his back on the other demon. “I will be back tomorrow. By that time, the binding spells that have activated will release you.  And when I return, you will allow Flug to speak to Slug without your presence.”

Black Hat waited until the two were gone before he slowly and almost painfully turned his head to stare at Flug.

”Black Hat?” The human asked nervously. 

“I am going to kill him and that half breed.” Black Hat growled dangerously. “Once these damn binding spells release me for good, I am killing them in the worst way I can possibly think of.”

“Perhaps I’ll help you.” Flug settled against Black Hat’s side and let out a soft sigh as one of the demon’s tentacles draped over his back.

“The half breed is mine to kill. I did not think he would dare to attack me but I was mistaken.” Black Hat laughed. “White Hat thinks there is no interest but for that half breed to try to protect him, I believe there is, so I put a little spell on Slug.”

”Can you move at all?” Flug asked, not wanting to ask what kind of spell. He was tired and the whole ordeal had taken him down from the high he’d been in while fucking Black Hat. “Or should I-“

”I can manage.” Black Hat said. “The binding is in my body this time around, not pinning me down with magical restraints. I am immobilized but that does not prevent me from making use of the darkness around me.”

”Can we go to the bedroom then?” Flug asked quietly.

Shadows surrounded Black Hat and Flug in answer, and almost instantly, they were in their bedrooom in the basement. Flug made use of the new bathroom as he cleaned himself up and Black Hat.

“Are you interested in speaking to the half breed?” Black Hat asked, once Flug was curled up against him in bed.

“I don’t really like the idea of being alone with Slug somewhere without you around.” Memory of Slug’s needle-like teeth flashed through his mind and Flug shuddered. “Especially not after seeing him bite you like that.” Flug was rewarded with a nuzzle.

"I will not allow you to be anywhere that would allow Soul Guardians or White Hat  to take you away.” Black Hat said firmly.

Flug was somewhat reassured and as the demon curled up against him, the bindings presumably lessening, Flug let his tail drape over Black Hat’s legs, feeling safe and secure. But also absolutely filthy as his activities before White Hat had intruded came back to him.

Flug, red in the face, curled up beneath the sheets, his tail moving off of Black Hat’s legs to curl loosely over his own. Flug might not be religious but he certainly felt pretty damned then over the memory of the storage closet.

But nothing happened to Flug while he lie there in bed. Nothing but Black Hat wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer. Flug fell asleep to the wicked whispers and caresses of the demon that gave Flug nothing but sinful ideas to pursue once he woke. Flug knew that Black Hat was more than happy to forgive him, and others, of their sins. But there was a price that the demon kept hidden from White Hat. 

It was a price that Flug had already paid for with his soul.

-x-x-x-

“I cannot believe he would dare to test the bindings.” White Hat said, worried as he and Slug put distance between themselves and Black Hat’s home.

”Those binding and weakening spells are going to be useless in the long run. They may keep Black Hat contained right now, but you know the moment the spells hindering and blocking his powers are removed Black Hat is going to try to kill you.” Slug swiped the back of a hand over his mouth and glared at the green blood that came away from skin. “And me. I bit deeper than I intended.”

”You should be more careful.” White Hat hesitantly drew close to wrap an arm around Slug’s back. “I don’t want your Soul Guardian half to go out of control again.” 

“It’s fine. I don’t fell like I-“ Slug’s mouth snapped shut as his body seized up, before Slug collapsed to the ground with a strangled sound. 

“Slug!” White Hat dropped down to hold the half-human in place lest he hurt himself. But nothing happened and it confused White Hat until Slug provided an answer.

“His blood.” Slug’s face reflected pain as his body trembled. “I think Black Hat cast a spell on me when I bit him.”

”That is impossible.” White Hat shook his head. “His powers should be all but stripped from him.”

”I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” Slug sagged against White Hat. 

”Slug, what happened?” White Hat asked, casting a glance over his shoulder at the other demon’s home. “Do I need to go back to make Black Hat remove the spell?”

”No.” Slug closed his eyes. “The spell will run its course and leave my body. I’ve...I’ve felt this spell before...when I was imprisoned.”

”What kind of spell is it?” White Hat asked worriedly. “Can you tell?”

”It’s a lust spell. One that will make me very horny.” Slug said in a dead kind of voice. “...take me back to try to get the spell removed and there is a chance that I’d let Black Hat himself fuck me if we happened to be separated from one another. And if not, I’d end up amusing Black Hat because it would be you fucking me instead.” Slug heard an intake of breath and overrode White Hat’s response. “I want to go home now and have you lock me in my room. I rode out the spell in my cell before when I was inflicted with it. I can do so again.”

”How long?” White Hat asked in a whisper. 

“On and off for a week.” Slug struggled to form coherent thought. The spell was already sinking in to his body, threatening to take effect any second now.

“And if you...if you give in to the spell’s intended effects?” White Hat asked in a nervous way, as if expecting anger from the half-human.

“The spell would vanish.” Slug closed his eyes. “If you hadn’t already guessed, I don’t want to have sex while under the influence of magic.”

”Then I will do as you have requested.” White Hat said softly as he scooped Slug up into his arms and teleported the both of them to his mansion. 

“Black Hat will be disappointed that you didn’t take advantage of the spell.” Slug muttered as White Hat set him on his bed. Slug counted it lucky he had no windows and White Hat could lock him in.

”I’m not anything like him.” White Hat said, more to himself than Slug. “I will check on you and make certain that you have food and drink. I will...make sure to keep my distance.”

Slug gripped the sheets on the bed and lie on his side. Slug heard the door shut and lock, and laughed mockingly at himself when he felt that White Hat had moved away from the door.

White Hat didn’t know it, but the more the demon respected his boundaries, the harder Slug found it to deny his advances. Sooner or later, Slug would fall, and he would have to deal with the outcome when it came. 

Right now, he had an erect cock to deal with. But even as Slug fumbled with shaky fingers to remove his pants, Slug found that it was harder to deny the fact that he was falling for a demon. It was especially difficult to deny it when White Hat starred in most of Slug’s jacking off fantasies over the next week.

Denial.

Pure and simple denial.

The denial that Slug had been building up over the years wasn’t going to last for much longer if White Hat continued to be so nice to him. White Hat had only yesterday prevented Slug from trying to drag the demon to bed and had looked so torn about. So tempted, from the look of longing on White Hat’s face, but the demon in white respected the fact that Slug wasn’t fully in control and retreated.

Slug came really quick after that.

Dammit.

It pissed Slug off that he couldn’t just hate White Hat, but when Slug came a day after that encounter, gasping out the demon’s name, it was hard to ignore the fact that Slug wanted him. It annoyed Slug to no end that he knew that White Hat would be thrilled to have his advances accepted. But Slug wasn’t ready to give in. He would continue to resist until he could no longer.

Slug had a position to maintain, and if Slug wanted to gather as much information about the Soul Guardians as he could, Slug couldn’t let White Hat get too close to him for the foreseeable future. Something was going on, and Slug was determined to find out what, because he was almost positive that it had to do with White Hat and his intention to help protect the human race. 

Slug didn’t have enough data to say for sure, but Slug was beginning to believe that the Soul Guardians had no intention of letting humans make a comeback in the world. And if that were true, it meant that White Hat would eventually become an obstacle. And unfortunately, with White Hat’s interest in him, Slug could potentiallly be used as a bargaining chip to either force White Hat’s cooperation for future endeavors or to destroy him if he refused. 

It was an outcome Slug wanted to avoid, and another reason to keep his distance. Maybe he was paranoid, but Slug didn’t like the way Veiko and some of the higher up Guardians looked at him when White Hat wasn’t around. It was probably too late to prevent anything from happening because Slug already knew that White Hat would do anything to protect him. It was part of the reason Slug’s defenses were breaking down as of late against White Hat’s advances. 

The morning the lust spell left him a week after it had been cast on him, Slug knew that he had little to no defense left when White Hat brought him breakfast.

”Good morning, Slug.” White Hat slid the tray easily onto the nightstand and as Slug sat up, held out a cup of coffee. “The spell is gone?”

”Yes, it is.” Slug said wearily as he accepted the cup. And made the mistake of meeting White Hat’s gaze.

White Hat was practically beaming over the news with that ridiculously happy, albeit fanged, smile he wore.

Fuck.

Slug could feel the last of his resistance shattering in the face of someone actually giving a shit about his well-being. White Hat seemed to be the only one who cared and it had taken Slug a long time to realize that it was genuine and not faked.

”Slug?” White Hat picked up on the change in mood and looked a little concerned. “Are you certain the spell is gone?”

”Yes.” Slug breathed, and before he could convince himself to stop, he set his coffee aside and seized White Hat by his lapels. Ignoring the stutter that came from the demon, Slug dragged White Hat in close for a kiss. Slug held on tight as if White Hat were the last solid object in the world.

Slug was fucked no matter what he did  and so was White Hat. Especially if Slug was correct about the Soul Guardian’s intentions. But even so, Slug would be damned if he didn’t follow this simmering desire that had been building over the years.

By the way White Hat returned the kiss with equal fervor, arms wrapped around Slug’s back to hold him snugly against his body, the demon didn’t mind the direction the morning had gone in the least bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot because I am in denial about having to job search once again.
> 
> I am debating adding some white hat/slug only one shots to this series.


End file.
